Travel Back in Time
by XAurikkuXhotmail.com
Summary: Aurikku- Two years of agony...it stops one day..because something bigger has occured.
1. The Memories

Alright, here goes my first fanfic of aurikku... This chap is based on little memories of rikku and the feelings she have inside. Plz enjoy D

Listen while reading --

Our Lives - The Calling

_These are the moments, these are the times, let's make the best out of our lives.

* * *

__**Chapter one: The Memories…**_

As she lay against the fine golden sand on the Isle of Besaid, it has been two years since _he_ had left, but the memories she recalled seemed only like yesterday. It had wounded her heart deeply, yet the only way to remember him was through the painful but happy memories.

"Look at me" He commanded. 

_I tilted my head, but fearing that he may know my true race, I did not dare to open my eyes. _

"_Open your eyes" _

_I stumbled but managed to open one eye._

_Hmph "As I thought" He said as if he was satisfied._

_Did he know from the beginning? But..how?_

"_Are you sure?" He asked for confirmation. _

_Of course! I would give my life to protect Yunnie, but something else had occurred to me. I wanted to satisfy this man. I wanted to show him I was strong enough to be accepted as a guardian. So I gave my best reply…_

"_One hundred percent!" I chirped_

_I was getting impatient._

"_So anyway can I?"_

"_If Yuna wishes," With that, he slowly walked back beside the dark tree and slightly weighed his body on it while waiting for the group to chat before pressing on further._

Rikku remembered every conversation she ever had with Auron and every expression he had or the tone of voice he used. It was always a command or emotionless tone that he had given her. But somehow, she had fallen for him, even when he could be such a big meanie at times. And she had missed him so much, each day she plays back the events she'd been through in Yuna's pilgrimage.

Yuna had also been deeply wounded ever since Tidus has left. I could see it in her multicolorued eyes, even when she's been such a good actor, she could not fool me. When she's alone, she would whistle, wishing that Tidus would keep his promise and come running back for her. But my cousin's strong, she always had been, even back in her pilgrimage, she always managed to keep a smile on, when everything was a disaster. As for me, I would just break down and cry, but I've matured. Even Auron had said that, that was the few compliments he had given through out the whole pilgrimage. But I favoured them, I kept those words inside my heart, they keep me strong and bind me together when I am about to act as my old childish self.

Ahh too much thinking. It hurts her head when all these thoughts are clouded inside her small head. Rikku rested her head on her small palms and stared out into the sunset, as it reflected on the surface on the water. It had given a slight redish purple and orange hue, so beautiful..

The sunset had hypnotized Rikku as her swirley green eyes begin to lose sight, her body felt limply and she lost her conscience.

* * *

Okay that's it for now...I'll try and make the next chap longer, cuz this was onli an intro...

Next chap will be rikku's confrontation with Braska and his guardians....Stay Tune!


	2. Where am I?

Alright, I managed to squeeze one more in after the countdown! hahaha...btw thx for the review...got ONE..my first one D so happy...it really encourages me to keeep writing. Anways, this chap is basically about how Rikku was found by Auron, but she pretends shes still unconcious. Things are just getting started...so not too many dialogs yet :S Ill try to have some more..anways..hope u enjoy!

_Listen to Dare you to move - switchfoot_

_Dare you to move, Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.._

**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Where Am I?_**

I slowly flipped my eye lids open as I've finally woken up from what seemed like an endless sleep. I should better head back to the tents before Yuna starts worrying about me. I stood up, gave another stretch, before I noticed this was not the Isle of Besaid. Okay..where am I?

Last thing I remembered, I fell asleep on the beach, and now Iam lying on the bank of Moonflow. I heard footsteps approaching and whisper of some summoner's name being called.

"Where we goin now?"

"We're riding the shoopuf Jecht." came a gentle reply.

"I'll go on ahead to prepare for your ride my lord.

The last voice had somehow seem fimilar. The footsteps became louder and more obvious. I quickly laid down on the ground again and closed my eyes. It's better to look unconccience if I don't know who's comming my way. That's what pops always taught us when brother and I were young.

The footsteps were now loud stomps, and it stopped right infront of me. By now, my heart was thumping loudly as my bodypressed against the ground, it felt like every thump had shook the ground. I slowly peered up to see what had made the stomps stop. My swirley eyes met someone with red acoat. Iclosed my eyes again before he saw me awake.

"Hey Auron, why'cha stop?"

At first the voice seemed like Tidus but it was a guy with long hair with a bandana tied on his forehead and dressed like a blitzball player.

"Hmph, I found her unconscience lying on the ground." Came the man in red.

Wait...he had the same red coat, pony tail, and sword as....no this can't be...but just then the guy addressed him as Auron. If he's Auron, then this must be...JECHT? Wait...somene else is comming, he seemed to be dressed in a formal way, like a summoner. If I had remembered correctly from the Spheres Tidus obtained during the pilgrimage, this is my famous uncle Braska.

"What is it Auron"

"My Lord, I've found this girl unconsciouswhen I came across the road, shall we leave her here?"

That was mean! Even when he was young, why was he still so cold and unloving?

"No, we should carry her to the Inn up front first, she needs our help" Braska said firmly

Thank you, at least SOMEONE cared. But for now, I 'll pretend I am still unconscious, while I think of a plan.

"But my lord, the pilgrimage is our main concern, we should not let anything else get in the way"

"Oh don't be so stubborn Auron" Jecht sneered.

With that I felt to arms wrapped around my body and carried me for the rest of the way.

His steps were paced and I could hear his steady breathing, inhaling, exhaling. It would be nice to be wrapped around his warm body for the rest of my life, but like that's ever gonna happen.

I heard the doors opened and Auron purchased a room for me. Then he slowly placed me on the soft bed and walked out of the room. I heard his footsteps fade, as I slowly opened my swirley eyes once again.

* * *

Ah..soo tired..haha I hope it was good..plz write me some reviews so I know..I might edit it..but its already 1 so ya! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Next chap....Rikku joins the trooop??? heh..gdnite! 


	3. A Plan?

Thanks for the reviews! It gives me great encouragement to keep wriiting hehe! Okay..here goes my thrid one..hope u enjoy D Shoopuf riding!!

_You found me - Kelly Clarkson_

_You found me, when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be..._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: ..A Plan?**_

My eyes had searched around the room a few times. White ceiling, small window, on the right was a table and a chair, plain Inn indeed. Sigh…what am I going to do now? Stuck in time, how did I even get here in the first place? Once again, all these questions and problems left for me to solve. I only wish he were here to help me out. I mean the older version…

No use pondering in the past…I must find a way. There must be a reason I was sent back, maybe I had missed him too much, maybe it's a gift that God gave me to see him again…the younger version. But what am I going to tell them? I must gain their trust, no _his _trust, maybe I can prevent Auron's death from the vicious dark lady, Yunalesca. Just thinking of her gives a chill down my spine. She was just pain evil…

My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door. I propped up my bed to see who had entered this room of darkness.

"Oh my apologies, did I wake you up?" He said apologetically and did a bow.

"No no! Please come in, I was just awake to do some thinking." I told the truth.

"Let me introduce myself, I am a summoner, and my name is Braska."

He gave a smile. Of course I knew my uncle! He was the great high summoner!

"Please to meet you! I am Rikku!" I chirped.

"Hi Rikku, my niece…she has the same name, I wish I can see her one more time…" he trailed off.

"I am truely sorry to hear that..., if you don't mind lord Braska, may I be your guardian…maybe somehow, I will be able to help you,to repay you for saving my life.

"Oh it's nothing, in fact I was considering foryou to join my pilgrimage, It'd bemy privilege."

"Yaa!! Rikku at your service!" I beamed with joy.

Now that I've joined their journey, things will get so much easier….hopefully….

"All right if you're ready we're heading on to the shoopufs, so come outside to meet my other guradians when you've finish packing your belongings."

"Thanks! I'll be there in just a second!"

Feeling a bit better, that there's still hope for me, I began to pack real quick, grab my goggles, yellow scarf, ready to go!

Outside I saw the Auron scolding a drunken Jecht, while Braska seems to be paying off some gil. I walked over to see what was up.

"Hey… what happened to Jecht?" I try to address this question to Auron.

"He got drunk and attacked a shoofpuf, now I am just paying for the damage." Braska came over with a reply instead.

"Oh…. that's not good!"

At the corner of my eye I could see Auron walked over to the owner.

"Hmph, is the shoopuf ready for us to ride? We have wasted enough time." He asked impatiently.

Same personality…why was he always in such hurry? Even ten years back in time… Sigh… what can I say? Guess people never change…but I'll be the one that changes his fate…his destiny…

* * *

Hope you like that...won't be postin up new chaps for a few days prob. ( plz hang in ther with me! ..next chap...Rikku tries to get auron to talk...but Jecht comes into the picture....

Stay Tune!


	4. Eavesdropping, explode, apologies

Alirght...I managed to squeeze one more in before school starts D I changed the plot a bit tho...tryin to get an agruement first, and then starts building up relationship. I like Jecht to come in the picture..so ya...enjoy!

_Leave (Get out) - Jojo_

_Get out, right now, it's the end of you and me....

* * *

**Chapter 4: **__Eavesdropping, explode, apologies._

This is going to be my first time riding on a shoopuf. I remember how Tidus used to talk about just how fun it was riding across.

…That was before I attacked them. But it was for Yuna's good, I didn't want to see another life being sacrificed, just so the rest of Spira could be happy…because that would just be brutal.

Well, it was time for the ride. I swear that thing is huge…I started examining around the place, looked down…Ah yes, I remember, a sunken city. I leaned over to see the whole view, but suddenly felt a hard grip over my shoulder. Before I had the chance to turn around and scold whoever was being rude, I heard his harsh voice…

"Sit Down" He said in a low rumble, short and clear.

I hadn't said a word the rest of the way. What can I say, or do? Trying to make friends…or not even…maybe just a CO-guardian that tries to have a conversation with him…would be impossible. His one and only goal, protect his summoner at all costs, even at the cost of his life. He had taught us that during Yuna's pilgrimage. The code of a guardian.

By the time we've arrived at the other side, it had already reached nightfall. We've decided to camp outside the pond of lilies that attracted the pyreflies. During Yuna's pilgrimage we didn't even get a second look before _he_ commented that we couldn't stay and must press on.

Jecht had went off into the forest to gather some wood, while Braska and Auron seemed to be having an interesting conversation. I decided to sneak over, using my Al bhed thief skills to do a little something called…. eavesdropping. I slowly tip top over the nearby tree.

"My lord…why is she still here? She has recovered, therefore she does not need our care anymore." Those words…came out of his mouth.

"Auron, she does not seem harmful to us…I've decided to let her join my pilgrimage, as a guardian. She does not seem to have a home either, it's best if she stays with us. " Braska was the only one who understood me.

"HER…a GUARIDAN? No…that's poposterous! An al bhed can not be a guardian! They're heathens! " Auron nearly shouted.

I couldn't stand this anymore…how could he offend me like that, he didn't know anything about my people…my race!

"You have NO right to say that about my people! I…I… promised Braska I will protect him, and that is what I will do!" I tried my best to say it as firm as I could, and holding back my tears.

"Have you forgotten Auron, my wife was also an Al bhed, you've just offended my wife as well!" There was hurt in Braska's voice.

"My lord, she's different, her heart was pure, the only Al bhed that was ever pure, but her…she just wants to kidnap you like any other al bhed would!" Auron accused me. By now, tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care, I was deeply hurt.

"How could you…I am not different if you know me well…but of course you didn't even try to know me! All you ever do is hide all your feelings in! You NEVER change do you??!!" My eyes were full of rage as I pierced them into his russet eyes.

"What happened here…?" Jecht had came back by now, confused.

Too angry to answer anything, I pushed pass him and ran over to the pond of lilies, hoping to calm myself down.

He had no right to accuse me back there, why was he being such a Wakka? I didn't want to go through this twice. It was horrible arguing with Wakka back in Yunie's pilgrimage. I couldn't understand…Auron had protected my race back then. Was it that much difference 10 years back?

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THIS PAIN! ….AND NOW, YOU TRANSPORT ME BACK TO SEE YOU TEN YEARS YOUNGER! I AM TIRED OF YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS…! I WANT TO GO HOME, HOME 10 YEARS LATER HOME…! YOU STUBBORN OLD MAN! I HATE YOU AURON!" I screamed out as loud as I can, tears flowing down my cheeks like long rivers. I collapsed down the ground, burying my face into my hands and started sobbing again.

I…I…what have I done? Who was she talking to…old man? Ten years younger? But she had mentioned my name, what's going on?…who is she? I wanted to apologize to her…somehow, maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe her intentions were as pure as Lord Braska's wife. But I couldn't bring myself up to her, the words just wouldn't come out right, if I had said it.

Why couldn't he just apologize…does he ever? Does he think he's right all the time? I wish I could knock some sense in this man. Even though the older version was cold and almost heartless, he had been better than this. Sigh…Rikku, from all of the other guys out there, keyakku was caring, he had loved me truly, why did I have to fall in love with this one man…

I heard small footsteps approaching my direction. At once I became silent, my body turned stiff, I could hear boots clicking…could it be him? Doubt it…

The sound his pace had stopped. Then I felt a firm hand placed slightly on my shoulder.

"Rikku…" It was a low rumble voice…

So it was him…coming to apologize? I couldn't let him go so easily…and I was still mad.

"Go away!" I screamed! I told half the truth, but the other half…I wanted him to stay.

I felt his hand hesitate before leaving my shoulder and holding it back in place inside his gigantic red coat. It gave me a shudder, when his warmth had left me.

"I…wanted to apologize for my behavior, I shouldn't have criticized you."

I felt a bit better…but I wanted to hear more… when someone interrupted.

"Auron! Have you not bothered her enough…she told you to go away!" Jecht had came in the picture.

I didn't want another argument to start, so I stood up and walked over to the blitzball player.

"Come on, let's go Jecht, I want to go back to the tent" I linked arms with Jecht and slowly walked away

…leaving the stoic guardian behind…

* * *

Okay..that's it! haha I'll be updating weekly... D PLZ give me reviews! i luv them! thanks! gdnite


	5. Playing a little game of jealousy

Yay, I managed to slip one more chap in! hehe I've worked on this chap every nite...hope its good! Theres a lil convo between auron n Rikku at the end...it's short because I didn't want to make Auron out of charcter. He needs to stay cool and calm. hah so ya gimme some suggestions on the reviews. Btw thanks for the new reviews! it encouraged me to write some more hehe...neways hope u enjoy!

_Cry - Mandy Moore_

_In mazes no one will find all your feelings so deep inside......

* * *

**Chapter 5: Playing a little game of Jealousy**_

The next morning was tiresome as we walked the rest of the way to Guadosalam. Last night was no sleep, did all the thinking and now my head hurts as if a nail was hammering into my head. The road was especially packed with fiends…how many now? The 50th Ochu? Oh well I've lost count.

At soon as we arrived, Tromell was there go greet us again. Wow he sure does not look like the tromell ten years later.

"Ah, greetings…you must be Summoner Braska." He greeted with a Yevon bow.

"Yes, and Hello to you."

"Are you going to be staying with us tonight?" Tromell asked.

"No, we must not delay the pilgrimage, we move on as soon as possible." Auron's voice was strong. It always was when anything 'delays' or 'slows down' the pilgrimage.

"He is right, I am just here to pass by, but thanks for your concern." Braska had said, in a more gentle way.

"Alright then, may Yevon be with you" Tromell did another bow before leaving us alone.

We headed down the tunnel leading to the place of my biggest fears. No, I've grown stronger now. I am NOT going to be afraid of lightening.

"Help! I hate lightening!" There was a cry of help in the distance. As the dark small figure came closer, it shows a young face with blue hair.

…Could it be Seymour?

"Ha, Scared of lightening little boy?" Came Jecht's obvious question.

"I hate lightening!…My name is Seymour." The young boy introduced.

So It is him…the evil villain…tried to get Yunie into marrying him…I wish I could just kill him now and save all the trouble for Yunie.

"You must be Jyscal's son!" Braska said in surprise.

"Ya! Well I have to catch up with my mom!" He gave a big wave before running pass us, back to the gloomy Guado home.

We continue heading up the flashing tunnels, as my face turned slightly pale.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" Asked Jecht.

"Err…Ya, I am fine." I lied…

"Here come here." Jecht opened his arms as a shelter for me. I gave a smile before huddling in his arms. I took a little glance out of the corner of my eyes at Auron. I swore, he had flinched a bit when he saw the close contact of me and Jecht. If only…this was Auron. Oh well forget it, actually playing a little jealousy is useful sometimes.

We came to the entrance of the Thunder Plains. It had been exactly the same thing ten years ago. What DOES really change around here in Spira?

"We're here…Just remember to dodge any lightening when you see a flash and our goal is to run under each of the lightening rods." Braska explained.

"Well that's going to be easier, I was expecting something more challenging you know?" Jecht snorted.

"Hmph, let's go." Was_his_ last comment.

Me and Jecht have linked arms as we crossed the muddy field. Jecht was a nice man…I didn't get why Tidus was so against his father. But maybe it was a son and father issue that I would never understand. I am glad I've made friends with him though…so caring and all. I guess he accepted his fate that he'll never be able to go back to his home….Zanarkand. That's what he said while he recorded the spheres. Poor jecht…

The rest of the troop was slowly pacing themselves. Haha, with Auron's dark tall figure, I bet lightening will attract to him for sure. Well… a lot of things are attracted to him. Okay where am I going at… forgetting about _him_, I huddled closer to Jecht's arm and prayed that we could get out of here as fast as we can.

By now, we were at the third lightning rod, and everyone was getting tired from soaking wet clothes and encountering fiends on the way.

"We should head over to the Inn and get ourselves cleaned up before walking the second half." Braska suggested.

"Ya, I am sort of tired…" I agreed.

As soon as we reached the Inn, Braska had paid for a room and hid himself behind the white doors. Jecht went into the change room to get cleaned up on his blitz clothing, leaving Auron and I sitting in the lobby. He took a sip of his massive jug every once in a while, I was so tempted to call him adrunker. Decided to make a more casual conversation, I asked,

"So...what are you drinking there?"

He looked at me with an annoyed face, and took another sip.

"Okay…well can I taste a bit?" Trying to attempt another conversation.

"No... leave me alone. His low rumble voice had told me to leave him alone… he had sounded a bit drunk too.

"Do you know how hard I try to make conversations with you?" I asked with annoyance.

"That is none of my concern." He simply stated.

"Ya, well nothing is your concern anyways…honestly I wonder if you even care if I died right herein front of you." I could feel rage burning up in me.

"Hmph, then you've broke your promise to Braska." He stood up and walked outside.

Somehow, those words echoed in my mind several times before fading away. Maybe…he was right. I must not show my weakness, I need, no, I must be strong around him. Right now, he thinks I am a powerless girl who tags along in their group. But I will prove myself that I am useful, and when the time comes, I'll save him from meeting his fate. Hopefully, you will be able to know me before the time comes, because once I save your life…I might disappear just as Tidus has. Maybe…I had a purpose here after all…and once I've fulfilled that purpose, my dream from the other world will wake, and I will leave this world...

* * *

Haha how was that?? Took me a few nights...spent a few paras. each night! Well I am tired...I'll make a few good chaps on the weekend! Plz give me reviews!! thanks!!!

Nite!


	6. Under the sparkling sky

Hey...I tired to write longer paras. as someone suggested in the reviews. D I hope its okay...hahha Iam pretty tired...But theres finnally a romantic moment of Aurikku! yay! okay enjoy..

Truely Madly Deeply - Savage Garden (old old song...hehe but its good!)

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Under the Sparkling Sky…**_

We've made it out of the Thunder Plains alive without anyone being fried, thank God. As we entered my favourite part of the Journey, it was the sparkling trees of Macalania woods. It was just so beautiful, I wish I could just live here!

"Don't be fool by the appearance of this place, stay on guard." Came Auron's sudden comment. Seemed like he had read my mind, or was I so easy to read?

The fiends were tough around here, even with my powerful legendary weapon Godhand. This place was like a maze, up and down hills, we almost lost sense of our direction.

This place was getting a bit cold too. Almost all the fiends were attacking with ice magic, and I am here wearing a tank top and shorts. Now why didn't I purchase an extra fury coat back in the Inn? I looked across Jecht, which is perfectly warm even in his blitzball clothing, shorts and t-shirt. Guess he's used to it. Braska had a fully dressed summoner gowned which looked pretty warm, but not as warm as the meanest guardian, walking in a slow pace at the back. His thick warm red coat is just too inviting, I only hope I could crawl in and wrap myself around it.

Staring at Auron made him stare back, which was an awkward moment. He had realized I've been dreaming about something of him, which made him made another comment…or rather another lecture…

"You should've wore more clothing, instead of being almost naked in such cold weather."

"I am NOT almost naked, and how would I know it's this cold! Back in Bikinel Dessert it was like 100 degrees!" I explained.

He reached out his hand holding some shiny material that I couldn't tell at the moment.

"Here's 200 gil, go buy yourself a coat when we reached the next Inn."

I accepted his offer and gave him a big hug, which I could feel he didn't appreciate much. But oh well! I was almost too happy to say anything else to him!

Auron's POV—

I wanted to reply to that sudden reaction she took upon me. But I could not…things will just get too out of control. Braska's pilgrimage is my main concern. And I've already hurt the High priest's daughter, I did not want to hurt another innocent girl.

-----

We've came across the same man who introduced us to the Butterfly Chase. I remembered how Kimarhri and I were so into the hunt! It was fun…however we did not meet the requirements of the game. But this time I will make sure I capture all seven blue butterflies and obtain the treasure chest.

I was caught a few times off guard, from catching the butterflies. But I really wanted to win this time.

"Hey you're enjoying your time with the butterflies." Jecht came over.

"Ya! You want to try? It's fun!" I suggested.

"Ya, I am up for it!"

As I turned around, I felt my body slightly touched a butterfly…except it was a red one…

"RIKKU! WATCH OUT!" It was Auron's voice…

But before I could try to defend myself, the toughest fiend came across, a Chimera. It gave me one big swing, flying me to the other side of the tree and my head hit against it, as I fell into unconsciousness.

It had seemed like forever before I've gotten back to the reality. My back was sore and my head really hurt. I was covered with a warm blanket…wait no this is aurons jacket. So warm….. but where was he? I looked around, I was lying inside a tent, and outside I could here the conversation between Jecht and Braska. I decided to slowly get up, but I couldn't bring myself to. I lay back down, for a few more seconds, before using my full strength to pull myself to my feet. Slowly, I got myself out of the tent and approached the two men.

"Hey kid, you alright there?!" Jecht asked with concern.

"Ya, I've been better, thanks!" I scanned the area to see if the Stoic guardian is anywhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Auron, he's by the Macalania pond." Braska said, as if reading my mind.

I nodded with a sign of appreciation and headed off towards the woods…limping. As I approached the pond, I could see a dark figure seated nicely in the soft sand, viewing the beautiful scene of water. It was indeed beautiful. I slowly sat beside him, my back still hurts from the previous event, and laid down on the group, viewing the nature of stars. It was a moment of silence, as I stared into the countless stars, and he stared into the sparkling water. I didn't want to ruin this moment…so I kept silent. He had shifted his gaze from the water to the sky now. We were both under the bright shining sky, watching the same Big Dipper. It was nice…

"I…wanted to thank you for saving my life back there…" I whispered softly. So soft…that I didn't think he heard. But a few moments later… he gave me a reply.

"I…was scared" He…was scared? Because…of me…I was stunned by those words. He had expressed his feelings towards me. I didn't know what to say…

"I was scared…that you would leave us…" he finished.

I was touched by his words. But nothing came out of my mouth…I couldn't say how I felt deep inside. So I expressed my appreciation and feelings by planting a small kiss on his soft lips. He hadn't move…but he hadn't rejected me either. I slowly pulled away and lay in his arms. Quietness took over once again, however it was in a romantic way…as we both stared out into the sparkling pyreflies that reflected on to the calm water…

* * *

Okay...hope tat was a nice ending! hahaha..yay!! plz give me some more reviews..I would like to know some things you guys want to read, so i can add to my story! THanks!! ....soo tired -- gdnite!!!! 


	7. Lies

Hey! sry it took soooo long to write this chap. too much hwk! but yea, last chap we have the nice romantic thing going on between auron and rikku, but they cant be paried up yet so quicky, cuz there wud be no story to it after right? haha! so yea, I HOPE this chap wont disappoint u, and next chap ill try to make the story progess a little faster, interms of the places they go.. cuz right now its sorta going a bit slow...i think... so next chap ill make them travel faster, like bevelle and calm lands in one chap or something...but plz give me reviews and give suggestions! Tell me what you think!!

_Collide - Howie Day_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find that you and I collide...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lies…** _

The next morning had somehow seemed the most beautiful morning I've ever encountered in my life. Or perhaps it was just what I've experienced last night, true happiness, I had felt true happiness for the first time in a very long time. I gave a big stretch, quickly tied my hair up into a somewhat messy pony tail but giving it's flexibility to bounce up and down my head. I hopped outside of my tent and my gaze met the one of the russet orbs. I gave a slight smile before switching my gaze to the two other men.

"Good mornin' guyz! What's for breakfast?" I chirped.

"Good morning Rikku, do you feel better to move on today?" Asked Braska.

"Oh yea! Feelin one hundred percent to the top!"

"Ya, we don't want you breakin another bone on the way girl." Jecht commented.

"heh…!" I gave a sign of embrassment.

I walked over to the red guardian that was staring out into the open deep in thought.

"You should get ready for the temple ahead." His low voice rumbled before I even stepped into his zone of territory. He seems to be the mean cold Auron again…and just when I thought I've accomplished the first step and our relationship have gotten closer, he hides himself behind the red shell. The shell where no one ever knows what in Spira is on his mind. I do not want to repeat my steps and start from the beginning again. It was just too painful…and hard.

I tried to shake these thoughts off my mind, and pretends nothing has happened.

"I am as ready as you are!" I replied gleefully.

He looked at me with his ever so firm looks and gave me a nod before leaving me with a "let's go." So next place was the Macalania temple. The first temple I've been to back in Yunnie's pilgrimage. I remembered every step in the cloister of trails. Tidus had made it look so easy, I guess I could give a hand to Braska. I ran up to catch up with my uncle and decided to make a conversation to break the silence in the air.

"Hey Braska, mind if I help you out in the cloister of trails? I am pretty good at figuring out puzzles!" I offered. He had looked at me surprisingly of the fact that I knew what a temple was. Reading his mind quickly I answered,

"We Al Bheds do study a little about Yevon so we know why they're so against us." I said sounding a little sad as I trailed off.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter what race you are, in the end everyone heads for the same goal, defeat Sin and live in the eternal calm." That made a lot of sense to me. I feel like it was only Uncle Braska who understood my race, everyone just thinks of us as heathens.

We've finally reached the entrance of Macalania Temple. It gave me shivers from the coldness that the powerful Shiva summons around the temple. As we walked through the cloister of trails, everything was still in the same place. As Braska pondered about which glyph to move next, I was already on step further. I placed the destruction Sphere into the slot of beside an ice doorway and instantly another ice path was created, leading to a treasure chest. Then I quickly headed up the ramp and replaced all the ice pathways to complete the tunnel. Everything went well, but I was getting weird stares from the three men, but they all became mute. They must've wondered why I was so quick in the trail, and the only way I could explain to them…was through more lies.

"Rikku, thanks for the help earlier, I must pray to the Fayth and obtain the aeon Shiva now, please wait patiently my guardians." He did a Yevon bow before heading into the single door, and it shut behind him instantly.

I seated myself over at a corner to do more thinking on how I should save the men from the final summoning. It was always me thinking, I had to think of a way to save Yunnie back in the pilgrimage too, and it hurts to think about the loved ones being dead. I buried my head into my petite palms and rested them on my knees. There was last night's event, that scene under the shining stars had flashed through my mind many times today. I only wish it could happen once more…before I get sent back into reality…the world of MY time. I could feel anger raging up in me once more, why did he have to be so cold towards me again, didn't it mean anything at all to him last night? Does he even…feel? Tears began to form in my green eyes, but I suppressed them from falling out.

I looked up to see what the two men were doing. Auron was standing a distance from me, not too far, his vision concentrated on the floor. I saw Jecht wandering around the area, but as soon as he locked eye contact with me, he slowly walked over to my direction. As he came closer, I could see his eyes squinting and looking down at my face.

"What, is there something on my face? Or are you admiring my beauty?" I joked at the last sentence, but I caught Aurons attention.

"No Rikku, your eyes are BEAT red! What happened to ya, you okay??" Jecht examined.

No I am not fine, I've been crying because of the stoic red guardian standing right there like a stick.

"Oh yeah, I am fine, don't worry about me." I gave a little wink, as I lied again.

Jecht gave a nod as he was satisfied with my answer and started marching around the room once again.

"Rikku,"

My head snapped up at the call of my name. My green orbs searched around the room to see who has addressed my name, till my orbs met the ones of the russet ones.

"Yeah?" I was surprised at his sudden start up conversation. There was a pause, and I gave him my full attention.

"Hmph never mind." He switched his gaze somewhere, away from mine.

"Argh, just say what you were going to say." I was getting frustrated at is attitude.

He looked back at me and for the first time I felt hesitation in his voice.

"How did you manage to complete the cloister of trails that fast?" So that was what bothered him the whole time. I knew it. He doesn't trust me after all…

"I have my ways." I tried to say with a little pride in my voice.

"Are you hiding something?" He's doubting me.

"Do you think I am?" I was trying to bring the question back to him. I did not want him to find out about the truth.

"Yes and this concerns the pilgrimage." His tone was serious now.

"Gees, do you even trust me? Last night…." I didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"Last night….may be a mistake." He finished for me. I couldn't believe what I just heard. So my thoughts and instincts were right. He didn't care how I felt at all.

"…you..selffish…cold…." Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes and I didn't care if they were spilling this time. I was just too angry…and hurt from those words. I shook my head and walked right passed him and sat down at the corner of the room. I closed my eyes and buried my head into my hands, not wanting to cloud my minds with thoughts again, I drifted off into a deep sleep…. Wondering when I will wake up again.

* * *

Okay, so that was it! haha I hope it was okay...sry i havent wrote for a long time, i need to get bak to the writing mood first.. haha! keep up for the next update! CYA! 


	8. The Dream

Hey guys...sry for not updating for soooo long! Been busy with skool...altho this chapter is short, theres much going on...it finally reveals the truth of why Rikku exsists in the past. Hope you enjoy..I'll try to update more often.

_A whole new world - Aladdin_

_A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue..._

**Chapter 8: The Dream...**

We are back on the road heading to our next destination once again. We have become stronger now, but so have the fiends. They are much tougher and harder to deal with, and I haven't been in good mood lately. The rage inside me is bubbling up like a volcano ready to explode any minute. I ran up to the battle lane and sliced the ice fiend in half with my all-so-mighty Godhand.

"Rikku, you've definitely become stronger compared to the time when you've first joined." As Braska observed my strike at the fiend.

I gave a little smile before moving on to what seemed like an endless road up ahead.

"She's definitely stronger, but that was out of rage that she sliced the thing in half." Jecht commented. Somehow, he always knew how I really felt deep inside. In a way I am glad, at least someone understood me. I glanced over to the tall dark figure who's slowly pacing himself on the dirt road. No reaction. I suppressed the tears that welled inside my eyes as I sighed in disappointment and walked off once again.

It was already dawn and we've finally arrived at the boarder of the biggest city of Spira, Bevelle. I stood over the cliff of the mountain and stared out into the City of Bevelle. I took a deep breath and looked at the sunset, it was…

"It is truly a great scene." My body spun around to see who had finished the sentence for me. It was Auron.

"What do YOU know about beautiful landscapes?" I questioned him.

I could hear his old chuckle again…annoying…but it reminded me of the older version of Auron. Come to think of it, I really missed him…even now, when I am suck in this world where I can see the _younger _version of him. He's just different. I missed those time where he'd comfort me. The time at the airship…

"…_I know it's hard…to loose those around you you love…"_

"_What do you know about love!"_

_Tears formed at the corner of my eye as my mind continuously plays back the scene of home._

"_Kayakku…"_

"_Sometimes…you just have to let go and accept the fact."_

"_I can't…I just can't…"_

_I could feel his soft leather glove placed on my shoulder, padding my lightly._

"You seem awfully quiet today."

I snapped up from the world of the past and coming back to reality.

I took a deep breath from the fresh air and let out a sigh.

"Have you ever been home sick?" It was an awkward question, but I couldn't hold my stress in any longer.

He chuckled.

"How can one be homesick if they don't have a home?"

Right, he was a warrior monk.

"Hey, don't worry bout it, we're your family right?"

We both stood at the cliff, enjoying the gentle breeze slightly bouncing off our face and through my blonde hair. For one moment, I felt relaxed. I had almost forgotten what it was like to watch sunset with your beloved. I remember the one and only time I had watched sunset with him. It was the night at Zanarkand. That memory will forever stay within my mind, because I thought it would never happen to me again. I missed him… but now...

"It's hard…when you know that one of your family member will die."

"You mean Braska?"

He gave a slight nod.

"Yeah…but everyone will look up to him."

"Fame…is not what Braska wants…and little Yuna…how would she feel about loosing a father."

"Yunie will surely be proud of what her father did!."

He gave an awkward stare.

"Yunie..."

"OH, hehe Yunie is a cute name! I think I should head back to camp now, night Auron!" I hurriedly walked to my tent and slipped in before he had another chance to ask more.

Does it harm to tell him my true identity? Maybe, he could somehow help, or understand me. Or would he just abandon me and never speak a word to me ever again?

* * *

"Where I am?"

"You're in a dream, Welcome Rikku, I am a Fayth."

"Wa…wha…how did I come here!"

"I've sent you here so I could speak with you."

"Wh..why?"

"Calm down, I know how you're feeling right now in the world of the past. But you mustn't tell anyone about your identity. You have to be strong, the fayth and Auron depend on you. You are his only hope if you want to save him."

"But…how? Why me?"

"We know you share a special bond with himthat you keepwithin your heart. It is this bond that makes you special, and it is only this bond that can help save Auron. You mustn't let the past repeat itself. You must stop the death of him. Stop him from running into Yunalessca, do you understand?"

"Ye..yes…but… why can't I tell Auron? I will tell him about the future and he will understand not to face Yunalessca."

"No, you mustn't tell anyone about your identity, remember that. If you do, there's a chance where the past and reality will collide and corruption will occur. Remember my words. It is time for you to wake up…Wish you luck…"

"WAIT!" I shot up from my pillow.

"No!"

"Rikku…" Small footsteps approached my tent. I opened the zipper to see Auron standing outside.

"I was patrolling the area and I heard you scream…"

"No, I am fine…" I wiped the tears off my eye and gave a few sniffs.

"Rik.."

"I SAID I AM FINE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, he turned and continued his patrol outside. The words of the fayth echoed in my mind. I had so many questions to ask…maybe if I fall asleep and dream again, I can see the fayth. I closed my eyes…waiting to fall back asleep…to dream once more.

* * *

That's it...more fluff will go on later...gotta go now... plz post up some reviews! Bye!


End file.
